MEREKA
by Soakers
Summary: Catatan lima anak remaja kelas tiga SMA dalam menjalani hidup; menemukan jati diri; mengejar cita; dan mencari cinta. Dan inilah ... MEREKA Warn inside (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru) Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel 5 cm-nya Donny Dhirgantoro sama manga Good Ending milik Kei Sasuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story by Soakers**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo(s), penuh ketidak jelasan**

**happy reading**

Kata orang, hidup itu enggak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Kata orang, hidup itu penuh lika-liku. Kata orang, hidup itu hanya perlu dijalani. Tapi, bagi sebagian orang yang enggak mau ambil pusing masalah hidup, mereka mengartikannya cukup sederhana, yaitu, kamu bernapas hari ini; masih membaca catatan ini, artinya kamu masih hidup.

Perbedaan bukanlah alasan kebersamaan. Justru karena perbedaan itu sendiri yang bikin sebuah hubungan seru banget _dijalanin_ sama enggak _ngebosenin, _'kan? Ada yang suka film _The Killer Elite, _ada yang suka film sejenisForrest Gump, atau film serupa _I Give My Firs Love to You, _bahkan ada yang suka film _X-Man, _atau parahnya lagi ada yang suka film _bokep. _Tapi tetap menjadi sahabat yang asyik. Itu hanya sebagian kecil perbedaan yang menjadi bumbu sebuah perkumpulan orang-orang aneh.

Ini hanya catatan kecil tentang kehidupan lima anak manusia yang memiliki cinta seperti semua makhluk Tuhan di muka bumi. Catatan lima anak remaja kelas tiga SMA dalam menjalani hidup; menemukan jati diri; mengejar cita; dan mencari cinta. Dan inilah ...

**MEREKA**

**SASUKE UCIHA **

Saat pertama kali merlihat pria dengan rambut hitam; bermata tajam berwarna senada ini, pasti kebanyakan bakal berpendapat kalau dia adalah personil _boys band. _Parasnya yang tampan dan pembawaannya yang tenang, serta memiliki otak di atas rata-rata, enggak pelak Sasuke menjadi idola banyak cewek.

Tapi jangan salah, Sasuke yang begitu banyak _fans-_nya ini belum pernah pacaran. Bukan, dia bukan homo. Bukan juga, dia bukan pengidap impoten kok, cuma dia berdalih kalau belum _nemu_ cewek yang pas, yang sesuai sama kriterianya.

Ciri-ciri cewek idaman Sasuke itu, yang pasti dia bisa masak; pinter; kulit putih; tinggi; dan yang paling penting cewek itu harus manusia.

Sasuke paling suka sama film laga kayak_ The Killer Elite_ yang dibintangi Jason Statham, Clive Owen, sama Yvonne Strahovski. Atau kayak filmnya Zoe Saldana, _Colombiana_. Dan film-film serupa lainnya.

Kalo ngomongin soal musik, apalagi itu _blues_, jangan sampai sok tau deh, Sasuke yang _cool _bisa jadi bawel kalo _nyinggung_ masalah tersebut. Sasuke itu maniak banget sama musik _blues. _Parahnya, dia menganggap kalo Muddy Waters adalah Dewa _Blues _yang nyasar ke bumi bareng sama Eric Clapton. Makanya enggak heran kalo ke rumah Sasuke dan masuk ke kamarnya, bakalan nemu banyak poster musisi _blues _yang tertempel secara sembarang di dinding kamarnya itu, dari mulai _band _yang enggak jelas namanya kayak _Ten Years After _sampai gitaris sekelas Jimmy Henrix bakalan jadi pemandangan yang biasa ditemukan di sana.

Sasuke paling suka makanan pedas, dia bahkan enggak bisa makan kalo enggak _nemu_ makanan yang rasanya pedas. Paling benci sama yang manis-manis, katanya sih takut diabetes.

Terus, kalau _ngomongin_ hal yang paling ditakuti, sebenarnya Sasuke enggak ada hal semacam itu. Dia adalah orang paling berani di perkumpulannya, kecuali dia takut sama yang namanya keduluan ke toilet kalo ada yang sama-sama _kebelet_.

Sasuke memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang sutradara. Baginya, sutradara adalah seniman paling cerdas yang bisa menggabungkan berbagai seni ke dalam sebuah karya.

**SAKURA HARUNO **

Sakura adalah cewek dengan segudang ambisi, namun penuh perhitungan. Banyak yang bilang Sakura itu mirip sama Utada Hikaru versi rambut _pink_. Cewek dengan segudang prestasi di bidang main ular tangga ini sangat mengidolakan Hideaki Takizawa sama Adam Lambert, makanya dia bercita-cita mau nikah sama cowok dengan wajah gabungan antara keduanya (pasti aneh ... banget!)

Kalau ngomongin film yang paling disukai, Sakura jelas bakalan nyahut sambil bilang _"I GIVE MY FIRST LOVE TO YOU"_ dengan penuh semangat. Bahkan banyak yang heran, cewek seberisik Sakura ternyata bisa suka sama film kayak gitu. Padahal dalam hati kecilnya Sakura nonton film itu karena aktornya Okada Masaki, bukan soal ceritanya.

Cewek secantik Sakura pun bukan berarti mudah punya cowok. Dia bukannya enggak laku atau penyuka sesama jenis, tapi dia selalu berdalih ngumpulin duit dulu sebelum ngumpulin cowok (nah lo?), padahal Sakura bukan _workaholic _(aneh!).

Sakura suka sama semua jenis lagu, asalkan dia hafal. Sakura enggak suka kalau teman-temannya lagi kumpul dan menyanyikan lagu yang dia enggak hafal, soalnya saat itulah Sakura beranggapan kalau dia akan terlihat bodoh. Bahkan dia sempat berkata kepada teman-temannya "jangan biarkan aku terlihat bodoh dengan lagu yang kalian nyanyikan".

Makanan yang paling Sakura suka adalah Takoyaki.

Sejak kecil Sakura ingin sekali menjadi seorang dokter. Dokter yang cantik, baik hati, dan enggak sombong. Dia ingin sekali membantu banyak orang dengan profesinya kelak itu.

**NARUTO UZUMAKI **

Badan kurus; rambut piram; mata biru; dengan paduan wajah Jepang sama Eropa ini adalah cowok dengan segudang cita, idealis, dan rasa setia kawan yang tinggi. Memiliki kebiasaan makan _ramen_ lebih dari manusia normal pada umumnya, rasa cintanya terhadap mie tersebut enggak bisa _diraguin_ lagi.

Awalnya Naruto suka banget sama Versailles, sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa Hizaki terlalu cantik buat ukuran cowok, terus akhirnya Naruto memutuskan buat suka One Ok Rock, namun tetap baginya enggak ada yang bisa ngalahin Aerosmith_._ Buat Naruto, suara Steven Tyler hanya ada satu di dunia, itulah mengapa Naruto sampai hapal hampir semua lagu band favoritnya tersebut.

Naruto suka banget sama film bertemakan superhero. Naruto mengidolakan Wolverine-nya _X-Man._ Selain keren, juga karena Wolverine itu sosok yang kebapak-an menurutnya. Makanya, gara-gara Wolverine juga Naruto punya cita-cita jadi presiden Jepang (apa hubungannya?)

Meski berisik dan enggak terlalu aktif _ngedeketin _cewek, Naruto juga menjadi pujaan bagi para beberapa gadis. Sayangnya, Naruto hanyanyalah Naruto, cowok bego yang sama sekali enggak peka! Meski begitu, Naruto punya cewek impiannya sendiri, dia berharap bisa menikah dengan cewek yang sama kayak Ibunya, meski galak tetap menyayangi keluarga. Seenggaknya bentuk cewek idaman Naruto itu kayak Kayla Silverfox (tetep ada _X-Man-_nya).

**HYUUGA HINATA**

Kalau Sakura cewek galak dengan segudang ambisi, beda banget sama cewek keturunan keluarga terpandang di Jepang ini, perusahaan motor keluarganya di mana-mana. Cewek dengan rambut indah tergerai plus mata lavender pun wajah melankolis, enggak ada yang bisa mematahkan teori kalo Hinata adalah cewek cantik. Sifatnya yang pemalu malah bikin Hinata tambah _ngegemesin. _Beberapa cowok sempat _ngedeketin _Hinata, tapi karena sifat tertutup itulah dia susah dapat cowok.

Sesuai kepribadiannya yang lemah lembut, Hinata punya film favoritnya sendiri, kayak filmnya Tom Hanks di Forrest Gump, atau kayak film yang _nyeritain _Ikeuchi Aya di _One Litre of Tears_. Begitu juga dengan selera musik, Hinata suka banget sama Kiroro, apalagi yang judulnya Nagai Aida.

Hinata itu sosok yang sangat keibuan, itu terbukti dengan setiap kali dia ngomong di perkupulannya, dia selalu menjadi orang yang paling diperhatikan; didengar; dan dipatuhi, karena tutur kata lembut dan sopannya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia agak kurang nyaman _diperhatiin _sama orang banyak karena sifatnya yang pemalu tadi. Selain itu dia juga suka sama anak-anak, makanya dia punya impian menjadi guru TK.

Kalo soal makanan, Hinata enggak terlalu _ribet _yang penting sehat.

**SHIKAMARU NARA**

Idealis, _smart, _baik hati, setia kawan, namun pemalas dan tukang tidur nomor satu, adalah sifat cowok berambut panjang dengan mata coklat setajam cerulit ini.

Hobinya yang menatap langit siang sambil tiduran di atap rumah kadang bikin heran orang-orang yang lihat. Malah enggak jarang bakalan dikira ikan asin yang lagi dijemur. Meski begitu dia enggak peduli. Selain itu semua, Shikamaru adalah sosok pemikir nomor satu di perkumpulan tersebut. Bahkan dia bakalan duduk dalam tempo yang lama, tatapan mata kosong, hanya karena memikirkan hal-hal yang dianggap teman-temannya _out of the box _alias gila. Sering berfilosofi sendiri yang jatuhnya malah aneh.

Shikamaru adalah makhluk Tuhan penggila film dokumenter; film yang enggak menggunakan peran pengganti; film yang irit busana alias film _bokep_. Paling suka sama yang namanya Ameri Ichinose sama Sola Aoi. Katanya sih imut-imut gitu. Selain itu Takako Kitahara, Yoko Matsugane, Cocomi Sakura, sama Aino Kishi menjadi daftar wajib cewek yang menjadi imajinasi Shikamaru kala mandi(?).

Shikamaru itu suka juga sama musik _reggae. _Warna hijau-kuning-merah adalah warna keberuntungan kamar Shikamaru. Makanya poster-poster para pemain JAV (_Japan Adult Video_) nempel di dinding kamar dengan cat tiga warna itu. Selain koleksi DVD _bokep_, Shikamaru juga mengoleksi CD para penyanyi santai itu, dari mulai Bob Marley, Peter Tosh, bahkan hingga band UB40 yang berasal dari Inggris itu.

Kalo soal makanan, Shikamaru sama banget kayak Hinata, apa aja. Bedanya Shikamaru enggak peduli itu mau sehat apa enggak.

Meski memiliki pemikiran aneh; pecinta _bokep; _dan penggemar berat Bob Marley, Shikamaru memiliki cita-cita yang mulia. Yaitu menjadi seorang petani dan peternak. Baginya, kehidupan seperti itu sangat menyenangkan ... kelihatannya sih _gitu_.

Dan itulah kelima anak manusia dengan cita dan cintanya masing-masing. Ini hanya kisah kecil sekumpulan anak dengan latar belakang yang berbeda yang akan coba penulis sampaikan kepada semuanya. Selamat menikmati.


	2. The Sky Is Crying

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story © Soakers **

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), penuh ketidak jelasan**

**happy reading~**

**|The Sky Is Crying**

Jeritan, tawa, dan seruan berbaur menjadi satu yang riuh ramai terdengar. Itu _udah _jadi kebiasaan kalo kelima anak manusia yang menyebut diri mereka dengan P.O.S atau Persatuan Orang Senang lagi libur dan kumpul alias enggak ada kerjaan. _Udah _jadi kebiasaan juga kalau lagi kumpul enggak penting di hari Minggu kayak gini, main ular tangga adalah opsi utama. Udah kayak biasa juga Sakura bakalan jadi juaranya, siapa yang paling apes juga udah ketebak, dia pasti Naruto.

"Bosen nih," kata Naruto yang sebenarnya bukan bosan main, melainkan karena kalah terus.

"Bilang aja kalau takut beresin kamar," balas Sakura.

Memang benar, peraturannya adalah siapa yang kalah harus membereskan kamar tempat mereka berkumpul. Ini jadwal kamarnya Hinata, yang artinya akan dua kali lebih melelahkan dari membenahi kamar Shikamaru. Kamar Hinata yang besar serta berserakannya bekas makanan ringan, bakalan menjadi jadwal bersih-bersihnya Naruto sesaat lagi.

"Tenang aja, hari ini Naruto-kun bebas tugas," kata Hinata lembut, "biar aku saja nanti yang beres-beres."

"Enak aja," sahut Shikamaru dengan nada datar namun terlihat kesal. "Kemarin aku tidak begitu saat di rumah Sasuke." Meski pintar, Shikamaru enggak seberuntung Sakura dalam melempar dadu, tapi enggak seapes Naruto juga tentunya. Makanya, minggu lalu saat jadwal kumpul di rumah Sasuke, Shikamaru menjadi alat pembersih kamar Sasuke.

"Sudahlah," ucap Hinata lembut seraya tersenyum manis. Siapa _aja _pasti luluh kalo lihat senyum memesona gadis Hyuuga itu, bahkan Shikamaru pun bisa melupakan sosok Sora Aoi di otaknya barang sejenak.

Permainan ular tangga yang cuma bisa _dimainin _sama empat orang ini, bikin salah seorang dari mereka enggak ikut main. Sasuke emang enggak terlalu _mood _buat main ular tangga, makanya dia cuma _mainin _gitar punya Neji-kakaknya Hinata-dengan mata menatap ke jendela, sementara jemari tangannya memainkan melodi indah yang sesekali terdengar melengking.

_The sky is cryin ..._

_Can't you see the tears roll down the street_

_The sky is cryin ..._

_Can't you see the tears roll down the street_

_I've been looking for my baby_

_And I wonder where can she be_

Suara berat namun merdu Sasuke menjadi _scoring music _sore itu. Semuanya terhanyut dengan nada-nada indah yang menenangkan tersebut. Sesekali Hinata ikut bernyanyi namun dengan suara pelan. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang juga ikut bernyanyi namun dengan suara yang jelas enggak ada _blues-blues-_nya sedikitpun, sampai akhirnya Sakura melotot agar Naruto diam.

"Eric Clapton,_ The Sky Is Crying,_" ujar Sakura setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan bait terakhrinya serta memberikan tepuk tangan.

Sasuke bergeleng pelan, "bukan," katanya, "meski memang Eric Clapton juga pernah bawa lagu itu."

"Iya, bukan Eric, Sakura," kini Naruto ikut berkomentar meski pengetahuan tentang musik _blues-_nya minim banget. "Yang benar itu lagunya Stevie Ray Vaughan, iya 'kan, Teme?" Komentar Naruto barusan sukses mendapat tatapan sinis dari Sasuke.

"Kau ini, Naruto," desah Shikamaru yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya, "Eric Claptos yang mencover lagu itu tahun 1964 saja bukan pemiliknya, apa lagi SRV yang menyanyikannya di tahun 1991." Shikamaru mengakhirinya dengan geleng-geleng kepala.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perdebatan teman-temannya itu.

"The Sky Is Crying itu ditulis dan dinyanyikan oleh Elmore James pada tahun 1959," Sasuke menerangkan. Semuanya memerhatikan Sasuke layaknya kumpulan bocah yang lagi dengar gurunya mendongeng sejarah. "Satu lagi, SRV mengcover lagunya tahun 85, dan barulah rilisnya tahun 91."

Semuanya membatin, emang salah kayaknya kalo sok tau musik _blues _di depan Sasuke.

"Teme, kayaknya kamu ini lebih cocok jadi guru musik daripada jadi sutradara yang dicita-citakanmu itu," Naruto berujar.

"Hey, Dobe, itu tidak ada hubungannya," dengus Sasuke sengit.

Hari mulai gelap. Bukan karena udah menjelang malam, tapi karena mendung yang artinya bakalan hujan. Benar, setelah itu akhirnya tetes-tetes air dari langit sore itu pun berlahan membasahi bumi.

"Tuh, 'kan, langitnya nangis," kata Hinata sembari menatap ke arah jendela, diikuti oleh tiga teman lainnya, dan satu orang lagi menatap Hinata penuh kasih dan ... Cinta.

**TBC**

Oke, ini hanya _chapter _pemanasan yang artinya enggak penting banget. Kisah inti catatan lima anak manusia ini akan coba saya sampaikan di chapter berikutnya.

Bantulan nubi satu ini agar karyanya bisa-setidaknya-sedikit baik di kemudian hari dengan cara review (apapun jenisnya) ^^'


	3. Chapter 3 Ask yourself

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story © Soakers **

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), penuh ketidak jelasan**

**happy reading~**

**MEREKA**

**|Ask yourself**

Ketika ada hati yang bahagia, bukan enggak mungkin ada hati yang tersakiti. Dan saat itulah cinta berbicara; saat itu juga cinta hanya perlu diyakini. Sayangnya, keyakinan selalu salah.

Mencintai orang yang selama ini bersamamu tanpa orang itu tahu betapa kamu mencintainya, apa yang kaurasa? Bahagia? Atau sebaliknya? Seenggaknya, bagi Naruto itu adalah hal yang cukup. Ketika kamu mencintai orang itu, saat dia tersenyum bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sakura adalah gadis idaman Naruto sejak lama, _udah _lebih dari sepuluh tahun bareng sejak di sekolah Junior, _sampe _sekarang kelas tiga di Konoha HS, enggak bikin Naruto mampu bilang tentang perasaannya sama Sakura. Perasaan itu, hanya Naruto dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Duduk di waktu yang lama, cuma bengong di depan jendela kaca, sambil menatap kelas di sebelah utara, hanya buat lihat Sakura yang kebetulan duduk di dekat jendela sebangku juga sama Sasuke.

Naruto sangat menyayangkan dia enggak sekelas sama Sakura. Sakura yang otaknya bisa dibilang lumayan sekelas sama Sauke di kelas A, sedangkan Naruto yang bodoh di kelas C. Ngomong-ngomong soal kelas unggulan yang katanya yang pintar di kelas A dan H paling buruk, ternyata cuma mitos. Soalnya Shikamaru sama Hinata juga bareng sama Naruto di kelas C, kelima anak manusia itu tahu kalo Shikamaru adalah anak yang jenius dan Hinata adalah gadis yang cerdas.

Naruto yang berada di bangku kedua dari belakang, sebelahan sama Hinata, dan di belakang mereka Shikamaru yang sudah bisa ditebak lagi tidur, sehingga keduanya enggak memerhatikan pelajaran Fisika yang _diajarin _sama Bu Anko.

"Uzumaki!"

Anko udah tau kalo Shikamaru anak cerdas yang bisa _ngerjain _tugas walau enggak memerhatikan, makanya Anko cuma negur Naruto. Sayangnya, atensi Naruto _beneran _udah habis oleh satu titik cewek berambut merah muda, meski beberapa kali Hinata coba memberi tahu Naruto kalo Anko manggil dia dengan cara menendang pelan kakinya, Naruto tetap geming. Hingga akhirnya Anko melemparkan kapur tulisdan tepat mengenai jidat Naruto.

Naruto serentak berdiri dengan tangan meniru gerakan hormat anggota militer, "siap, Bu!" serunya diikuti tawa satu kelas.

"Apa yang kaumaksud dengan siap?" tanya Anko tajam sampai bikin Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Naruto bingung sendiri. Kenapa dia bilang siap? _Emang_nya disuruh baris-berbaris?

"Memangnya Anda nyuruh apa, Bu?" tanya Naruto sambil pasang wajah heran.

Wajah Anko merah padam menahan amarah. Satu ... dua ... tiga ... "**KELUAR!**"

Mau-enggak-mau akhirnya Naruto nurut sama apa yang Anko _teriakin. _Bagi makhluk sejenis Naruto sih ini keberuntungan, toh percuma juga di kelas kalo enggak _merhatiin _guru?

mereka

Kulit tangan berwarna _tan _itu terlipat di atas pagar besi di atap KHS. Angin siang di bulan Juli itu sesekali menyambuk wajah si pemilik rambut pirang. Naruto sesekali mendengar burung bernyanyi berbaur dengan gemerisik dedaunan. Damai. Rasanya damai. Matanya terpejam menghayati setiap detik _'bonus istirahat' _yang dia dapat.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan mata terpejam sampai tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Naruto membuka mata. Seseorang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Hinata?" ucap Naruto saat menoleh ke belakang. "Kenapa keluar kelas? Anko bisa marah," katanya lagi dengan nada khawatir yang kentara banget. Jelas _aja _Naruto takut Hinata kena _semprot _Anko, soalnya Hinata _udah _sering banget kena imbas ulah Naruto.

"Kali ini 'kan atas kemauanku sendiri," sahut Hinata seraya mensejajarkan berdirinya dengan Naruto. "Jadi, jangan pernah merasa bersalah." Tangan Hinata membentang lebar sembari menikmati angin yang membuat rambutnya beterbangan karenanya. Matanya terpejam. Naruto yang jaraknya dekat banget sama Hinata, baru sadar kalo Hinata cantik banget.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Hinata berkata, "lakukanlah hal yang sama seperti ini."

Padahal Naruto _udah _melakukan hal yang sama bahkan sebelum Hinata. Tapi, kalo Hinata yang nyuruh, kesannya seperti ucapan penuh dengan mantra hipnotis, siapa pun pasti mau nurut. Naruto pun akhirnya ikutan kayak Hinata.

"Naruto-kun merasakannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya."

"Damai ini ... aku suka seperti ini." Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam sampai terdengar sama Naruto. Perlahan Hinata menoleh kepada Naruto. "Naruto-kun suka sama Sakura-chan?"

Naruto tersentak. Bagaimana Hinata tahu tentang perasaannya? Padahal Naruto enggak pernah _ngasih _tahu siapa-siapa selain kepada Tuhan di sela do'a-nya.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" setengah gugup Naruto menjawab. "Dia kan sahabat kita, sudah pasti aku menyukainya seperti aku menyukaimu, 'kan?"

Hinata tersenyum. Senyuman berbeda yang enggak biasanya Naruto lihat dari gadis itu. Lalu Hinata bergeleng pelan, "enggak," katanya lembut.

"Tentu saja benar begitu," kilah Naruto yang kemudian membuang muka dari Hinata.

"Enggak sama. Aku tahu itu." Hinata menekan.

"Ah, kamu enggak pernah senyebelin ini, Hinata," sahut Naruto sengit.

"Dan Naruto-kun enggak pernah bisa bohong di depan Hinata?" balas Hinata tak kalah sengit namun tetap dengan aksen lembutnya.

"Aku enggak tau. Entah aku menyukainya sejak pertama kami bertemu. Entahlah. Yang kutahu pasti, ketika dia berjalan mendekatiku, entah bagaimana caranya seakan aku tak memiliki masalah. Aku bahagia. Tapi aku masih bingung, entah cinta atau ambisi?"

"Tanyalah diri sendiri."Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Aku bisa membantu Naruto-kun," katanya kemudian.

Naruto mengerutkan kening enggak paham, tapi Hinata enggak _ngejelasin_ maksudnya apa. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata dengan kata 'membantu' tersebut? Yang jelas Naruto enggak tahu.

"Apa Hinata pernah menyukai seseorang?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto-kun," sahut Hinata.

"Bukan gitu," kilah Naruto kemudian. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "adakah seseorang yang kamu cintai?"

Hinata menunduk, wajahnya sedikit memanas ketika pertanyaan yang menurut Hinata itu sensitif banget. "I-itu ..." Jeda sejenak, "aku enggak tau ..."

"Kalian di sini ternyata," seru Sakura sesaat membuka pintu masuk ke atap sekolah. Di belakangnya sudah ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang masih setengah ngantuk.

Ketiga orang itu mendekati Naruto dan Hinata, "kenapa kalian kencan tidak mengajakku?" Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil menatap mereka berdua bergantian. Hinata sedikit merona namun nyaris tak kentara.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku tadi, Hinata?" kini Shikamaru yang ngomong dengan suara malasnya.

"Shika-kun kan tadi tidurnya pulas banget," balas Hinata yang sekarang menyandar ke pagar pembatas.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang kini juga mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya. "Beberapa hari lagi libur musim panas," ucapnya kemudian.

"Oh iya," Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Besok 'kan festival _Tanabata_[1]," serunya.

"Membosankan," ujar Shikamaru masih dengan nada malasnya. Dia menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di atas pagar pembatas.

"Kita ikut _Tanabata _di Hokkaido saja, bagaimana?" kini Sasuke yang bicara, "sebentar lagi liburan, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau liburan ini ke vila keluargaku saja?"

"Ide bagus, Teme," seru Naruto.

"Hokkaido," Shikamaru lagi-lagi cuma bergumam. Dalam otaknya terbayang pantai-pantai bersih di sana. Belum lagi para wisatawan wanita yang berpakaian minim alias cuma pekai bikini. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah bikin Shikamaru bahagia. "IDE BAGUS!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangan ke udara.

Semua mata menoleh Shikamaru, hal yang jarang terjadi pada pemuda Nara itu.

"Kamu enggak mikir yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?" tanya Sakura sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Enggak lah," kilah Shikamaru.

"Iyalah," sambar Naruto, "hal itu bukan hal aneh buat Shikamaru. Hal mesum udah mendarah daging dengannya," tukasnya kemudian.

**TBC**

[1] Tanabata atau bisa disebut festival bintang itu salah satu festival musim panas di Jepang yang dirayakan tanggal 7 Juli, tapi upacaranya tanggal 6 malam hari. Biasanya di Hokkaido sama di Sendai, Tanabata dirayakan lebih lambat, yaitu tanggal 8 Agustus. Lebih jelasnya, cari aja di google *plak

yah, begitulah part ini. Udah jelas, 'kan, arah ceritanya mau ke mana? Bantulah saya biar bisa bikin fic yang seenggaknya sedikit lebih baik dari ini ^^'


	4. Chapter 4 Just a Dream

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story © Soakers **

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), penuh ketidak jelasan**

**happy reading~**

**|Just a Dream**

_Not just on Sunday, I love you everyday_

_And I fall to my knees_

_Everynight I pray since_

_You've come and saved me_

_For all eternity In the name of the Father and the Son_

_You are my religion_

Sasuke masih duduk di belakang kemudi, di sampingnya Sakura asyik memainkan ponsel. Naruto yang duduk di jok belakang di antara Hinata dan Shikamaru, sesekali mengikuti lagunya _Bad English _ yang diputar di radiomobil van hitam milik Sasuke itu.

Jalan lurus yang diapit oleh pohon-pohon pinus di kedua sisi membuatnya sejuk dilalui. Makanya, enggak heran kalo Shikamaru tidurnya lebih nenyak dari biasanya. Bahkan Naruto sampai menganggap Shikamaru kayak mayat. Meski berisik dalam mobil enggak bikin cowok gondrong itu bangun.

"Masih jauh gak, Teme?" Naruto menyondongkan kepalanya tepat di samping kiri Sasuke.

"Ini belum setengah perjalanan."

Terang saja Naruto enggak tau, meski pernah ke Hokkaido, Naruto biasanya naik _shinkansen _yang ke Shin-Aomori, nah dari Shin-Aomori baru ke Hokkaido. Ini pertama kali Naruto ke Hokkaido naik mobil pribadi, yang artinya akan memakan waktu tiga sampai empat kali lipat lebih lambat. Secara, jarak Konoha ke Hokkaido lebih jauh daripada dari Tokyo. Alasan mereka menggunakan mobil pribadi adalah, beberapa waktu lalu pemerintah Jepang membuat jembatan ke pulau tersebut. Dengan dalih ingin merasakan hal yang berbeda, akhirnya mereka memutuskan menggunakan mobil pribadi.

"Wah, bakalan menjadi perjalan panjang," seru Naruto.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang akan jauh lebih lama," kata Sasuke. "Ini pun kita sudah memotong jalan."

"Kita nikmati saja perjalannya, Naruto-kun," Hinata berkata lembut.

"Tentu saja, Hinata," Naruto merangkulnya dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata di dadanya, "kalau lelah, tidur aja," katanya kemudian.

Hinata berusaha berontak. Kini wajahnya sedikit merona, "memalukan," katanya kemudian.

"Siapa yang peduli." Kemudian Naruto tertawa.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Dobe," dengus Sasuke. Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Kenapa?" goda Naruto sembari mengangkat alis beberapa kali. Kembali Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya sampai dekat banget sama telinga kiri Sasuke. "Kau cemburu, Teme?" bisiknya kemudian sehingga enggak _sampe __kedengeran _sama yang lain.

"Diamlah," balas Sasuke dingin.

Hari itu mulai gelap, saat Sakura melihat jam di layar ponsel yang menunjukan pukul 08:00 pm. Belum lagi karena jalanan yang diapit oleh hutan bikin suasana agak suram.

"Di sini enggak banyak hantu, 'kan?" Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela dengan wajah ngeri.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke, "tapi dulu sempat terjadi kecelakaan di sekitar sini."

Sakura dan Hinata langsung menelan ludah. Jelas keduanya itu cewek penakut.

"Kecelakaan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Enggak jelas gimana kecelakaan itu. Tapi beberapa orang yang sering melewati jalan ini, sempat lihat penampakan. Mungkin saja itu arwah korban kecelakaan tersebut."

Sakura langsung menutup rapat-rapat jendela kaca mobil di sampingnya.

"A-apa enggak apa-apa?" Hinata makin merapatkan diri ke Naruto, sebenernya sih udah mepet banget tapi Hinata terus menempalkan diri sama Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto penuh harap. "Naruto-kun, boleh tukeran tempat duduk?" katanya.

"Kamu takut hantu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Si-siapa bilang?" kilah Hinata agak tergagap.

Mata Naruto membulat, pandangannya mengarah ke kaca di belakang Hinata. Sesekali dia menelan ludah, enggak lama kemudian Naruto berseru, "ada hantu di belakangmu, Hinata!"

Hinata menjerit serta langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Badannya bergetar. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidur seketika langsung bangun.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru panik.

Naruto tertawa sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Hinata. "Maaf, maaf, aku cuma becanda," katanya di sela tawa.

"Enggak lucu!" pekik Hinata dengan kembali melepaskan pelukannya.

"**BERHENTILAH BECANDA!**" Sakura berteriak dari depan sambil berusaha mencekik Naruto.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Naruto?!" nada horor tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

Naruto berbalik ke Shikamaru secara perlahan. Sakura dan Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan Sasuke cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tuh,'kan, Shikamaru kesurupan," ucap Naruto merinding _gemeteran._

"Dan sebentar lagi Shikamaru mungkin akan membunuhmu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Naruto langsung _nelen _ludah. "I-itu enggak mungkin, 'kan?" Naruto sedikit merinding, "iya, 'kan, Shikamru?"

"Iya, tapi nanti." Shikamaru menoleh ke depan. Tanpa disadari Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura, Sasuke telah menghentikan laju mobilnya. "Ada yang lebih gawat sekarang," kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Pantas dari tadi enggak ada mobil lewat," kini Sasuke berkomentar.

Sebuah pohon besar tumbang menghalangi jalan mereka. Mereka heran, pasalnya enggak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya akan apa yang terjadi di jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Kayaknya ini baru deh," kata Sakura yang kini turun bersama Sasuke diikuti yang lainnya.

Hinata nampak takut. Buktinya dia megang tangan Naruto sekuat tenaga, dan enggak jarang Naruto meringis karena pegangannya terlalu kuat. Lain halnya dengan Shikamaru, cowok satu ini pasti ngeluh kalo mendapati masalah seperti ini.

"Enggak ada jalan lain?" tanya Shikamaru sembari melangkah ke depan.

Semakin pekat malam itu, suasana di hutan nampak kurang bersahabat karena angin kencang sesekali berhembus. Belum lagi suara-suara asing yang dihasilkan oleh hewan nokturnal. Sesekali gemerisik rerumputan di sisi jalan terdengar. Itu semua bikin suasana kayak di film-film horor.

"Aneh," gumam Naruto. "Ini musim panas, kenapa kayak mau ujan gini."

"Biasanya, di film-film kalo kayak gini, bakalan ada seorang penjahat yang bawa gergaji mesin," Shikamaru berkata lagi.

Dari balik pohon terdengar suara mesin pemotong kayu. Terlihat sosok siluet bertubuh tinggi besar dengan gergaji mesin di tangannya. Semuanya nampak ketakutan kala sosok itu semakin dekat. Semakin dekat dan cepat sosok itu menghampiri.

"Kalian lari! Cepat!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Hey, hey, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sontak kelaur dari mobil sambil beberapa kali memperaktekan gerakan-gerakan silat.

"Mana orang itu?" tanyanya sambil celingukan mencari sosok pembawa gergaji mesin tersebut.

"Ngomong apaan sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebaiknya cepat keluar dan bawa barang-barangmu. Aku capek," kini Sasuke yang berujar.

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening, hingga dia sadar jika hal yang baru dialaminya hanyalah mimpi.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 Kita, bukan Kami

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story © Soakers **

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), penuh ketidak jelasan**

**happy reading~**

**~o0o~**

**|Kita, bukan Kami**

"Jadi ini villanya?" Tanya Shikamaru agak kecewa.

Jelas saja Shikamaru agak kecewa, orang yang dilihatnya bukanlah villa seperti yang diharapkan. Bukan villa berbentuk bangunan modern yang di dalamnya sudah dipastikan ada tempat karaoke atau _home theater_.

Di depan mereka telah berdiri bangunan rumah khas tradisional Jepang yang terlihat asri dengan pohon-pohon kecil di sekeliling halaman. Hingga Shikamaru akhirnya berkomentar, "kupikir keluarga Hyuuga aja yang _antik, _ternyata Uciha juga menyimpan barang _klasik,_" dengan nada sinis.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda," sapa seseorang wanita dewasa menunduk di depan pintu masuk. "Saya sudah menyiapkan segalanya."

"Kamu boleh pulang sekarang, Izumi," balas Sasuke kepada wanita tersebut. Izimu pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka akhirnya memasuki ruangan _Washitsu _yang biasa digunakan sebagai ruang serba guna. Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat tatami yang di atasnya sebuah meja kayu. Selain itu, dinding ruangan di sekelilingnya terdapat gambaran sebuah naga di atas awan. Mereka melangkah menuju _Genkan _atau area pintu masuk ruangan berikutnya.

"Sudah jam sepuluh," ujar Sasuke. "Ada empat kamar tidur di sini ..."

"Aku bisa berbagi kamar tidur dengan Hinata atau Sakura," potong Shikamaru yang berakhir pada jitakan dari Sakura.

"Enak aja!" sembur Sakura. "Aku sekamar dengan Hinata aja," katanya lagi diikuti anggukan Hinata.

"Ikuti aku," kata Sasuke.

Semuanya ikut Sasuke ke salah satu ruangan paling belakang. Di sana terdapat kamar yang dekat dengan taman belakang. Hanya ada dua kasur lantai di sana.

"Ini kamar cewek," kata Sasuke. "Kamar cowok ada di seberangnya.

"Kalian tidur aja duluan," kata Shikamaru, "aku belum ngantuk."

"Yaiyalah," sergah Naruto, "kamu kan baru bangun, Shika."

Shikamaru enggek peduli dan langsung kembali ke ruangan paling timur. Ruangan itu seperti dapur yang terdapat tungku di depannya. Shikamaru menyalakan api di tungku tersebut untuk memasak air.

"Kamu belum tidur, Shika-kun?" entah sejak kapan Hinata sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang nanya gitu," sahut Shikamaru. "Kenapa Hinata belum tidur?"

"Aku enggak bisa tidur." Hinata diam sejenak, "eh, jangan berbuat mesum, ya?" kelakarnya.

"Mau aku buatkan susu?" ucap Shikamaru enggak peduli.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata," gumam Shikamaru.

"Ya."

"Apa ada orang yang kamu suka?"

"Banyak. Termasuk Shika-kun sendiri."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apa ada yang lebih kausuka?"

Hinata terdiam. Dia menatap api di hadapannya sambil memeluk lutut. Pandangannya tentu tertuju pada api itu, tapi enggak sama pikirannya. Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Hinata memerhatikannya secara saksama, dia tahu Hinata memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kamu enggak harus menjawabnya kalau emang enggak perlu." Shimaru enggak mau maksa.

"Aku enggak tau. Entah aku menyukainya sejak pertama kami bertemu. Entahlah. Yang kutahu pasti, ketika dia berjalan mendekatiku, entah bagaimana caranya seakan aku tak memiliki masalah. Aku bahagia. Tapi aku masih bingung, entah cinta atau ambisi?" Hinata senyum sendiri setelah apa yang diucapkannya. Begitu juga Shikamaru.

"Kalo ambisi, kamu pasti akan berusaha mendapatkannya."

Hinata meminum susu di gelas yang masih ada uapnya itu. Susu tersebut bikin Hinata semakin hangat.

"Kalau Shika-kun sendiri?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Emm ...," Shikamaru berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin," katanya kemudian.

"Mungkin bagaimana?"

"Iya, mungkin aku menyukai seseorang, sayangnya orang itu suka sama orang lain." Shikamaru ketawa sendiri namun berusaha pelan agar enggak bikin yang lain bangun. Kemudian ia menatap Hinata, "Kamu tahu?"

Hinata bergeleng.

"Itu menyakitkan," tambah Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi dia ketawa seakan dia lagi berbagi lelucon, yang malah jatuhnya tragikomedi. "Tapi ..." Shikamaru menunduk lesu.

"Tapi?" tanya Hinata penasaran menunggu apa yang mau _diomongin _sama Shikamaru.

"Mungkin menyakitkan ketika kita menyukai seseorang yang orang itu malah menyukai orang lain," ungkapnya, "tapi akan lebih menyakitkan ketika orang yang kita sayangi enggak bahagia jika bersama kita. Bukan begitu, Hinata?" Shikamaru tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapih sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Makanya," Shikamaru ngomong lagi, "aku bakalan berusaha bikin dia bahagia meski enggak bersamaku." Shikamaru menatap serius cewek Hyuuga di hadapannya.

Mata Hinata membulat seakan tahu apa yang _dipikirin _sama Shikamaru, dan rasanya baru kali ini Hinata melihat Shikamaru yang enggak biasanya. Shikamaru lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. "Mau ikut menghirup udara segar?"

Hinata pun menerima sambutan Shikamaru. Lalu mereka berdua keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

~o0o~

Malam itu, malam di mana bintang bergerombol. Titik-titik cahaya di langit malam itu memberi keindahan tersendiri di malam bulan Juli, dan Hinata bersama Shikamaru menikmati minuman hangatnya sembari menatap ke atas sana selagi mereka duduk di teras depan.

"Shika-kun, kenapa kamu suka sekali melihat langit?"

"Aku enggak lagi menatap langit," sahut Shikmaru yang matanya masih melihat ke atas. "Bukan, bukan juga melihat bintang," tambahnya kemudian seakan tahu Hinata bakal _ngomongin _hal itu.

"Benarkah?" Hinata melihat Shikamaru, skeptis, "aku sering melihatmu melihat langit. Mau itu siang, sore, bahkan malam seperti ini. Bahkan yang lain pun akan setuju denganku."

"Apa yang kita lihat, enggak selalu yang ada di depan mata."

Hinata enggak ngerti sama apa yang baru aja Shikamaru _omongin._

"Aku sedang menatap kehidupan," kata Shikamaru lagi. "_Life has no meaning the moment you lose the illusion of being eternal._"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "kata siapa?" tanyanya.

"Paul Sartre," jawab Shikamaru cepat. Dia meminum secangkir kopi yang digenggamnya sedari tadi.

"Oh iya, Shika-kun, ngomongin yang tadi."

"Yang mana?"

"Memangnya aku menanyakan banyak hal? Pertanyaan yang sama kayak kamu nanya sama aku."

"Jawabannya sama sepertimu," gumam Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menyatakannya? Kamu kan cowok."

"Kalo gitu," Shikamaru menghadap Hinata, "maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

Hinata tersenyum, "jangan becanda," balasnya.

"Begitulah," desah Shikamaru, "jika aku mengatakan hal itu, cewek yang aku suka akan beranggapan kalo aku becanda," terangnya lagi sambil melayangkan senyuman yang enggak biasanya.

Hinata tertawa pelan, "apa aku tahu nama cewek beruntung itu?"

"Tentu. Kita satu kelas." Shikmaru bangkit dari duduknya, "sudah larut. Kenapa kita enggak tidur aja sekarang? Besok pasti akan menyenangkan."

**TBC**

a/n: Okay, maafkan saya karena memberikan setiap chapternya begitu pendek. Jujur saja, saya mengetik fic ini di sela-sela jam istritahat saya *soksibuk *dihajar

Saya tidak menyangka jika fic ini mendapat tanggapan yang positif mengingat ini cuma iseng, tapi bukan berarti saya membuat fic ini asal-asalan (walau kelihatannya asal-asalan). Terima kasih :')

Menjawab beberapa review yang menanyakan ''ini pairingnya siapa?" kita lihat saja nanti, oke ^^d

Dan saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika Anda yang membaca ini menyempatkan meninggalkan jejak berupa apapun itu. Sebuah cacian pun akan sangat berharga di kolom review di fic ini. Arigatou gozaimasu (_ _)


	6. Chapter 6 Friend Like You

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story © Soakers **

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), penuh ketidak jelasan**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like it ^^d**

**~oOo~**

**|I'm Glad I Have A Friend Like You**

Lima anak manusia itu lagi bersiap menuju pantai. Jaraknya pun cukup jauh dari vila milik Sasuke. Singkat cerita mereka telah berada di pesisir pantai. Cewek-cewek yang _dibayangin _sama Shikamaru ternyata enggak ada banyak di sana.

"Apa para cewek enggak ada yang menikmati musim panas?" dengusnya sambil melihat sekeliling pantai.

"Saat kita kembali ke Konoha, mungkin mereka baru akan datang ke mari," sahut Sasuke yang berada di sisi kanannya.

"Kau picik juga, Uciha," Shikamaru kembali mendengus.

"Seenggaknya kita masih memiliki dua gadis cantik dan seksi." Mata Naruto melihat Hinata dan Sakura yang turun dari mobil dengan balutan bikini.

Lekuk tubuh Sakura yang tinggi langsing terlihat sempurna dengan bikini _pink _yang dikenakannya. Tubuh putih mulus tanpa cela milik Hinata juga nampak sempurna berbalutkan bikini berwarna indigo. Enggak heran makanya ketiga cowok itu cuma bisa _mangap _menanti lalat hinggap di mulut mereka kala melihat dua bidadari berbikini tersebut.

"Hey, jangan cabuli kami di dalam pikiran kalian!" ujar Sakura sembari berkacak pinggang.

Hari itu benar-benar dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh kelima anak manusia ini. Shikamaru lagi asyik bikin rumah-rumahan dari pasir bareng sama Naruto. Sasuke sama Sakura main voli, sedangkan Hinata cuma memerhatikan teman-temannya tersebut, karena memang dia _udah _cape main.

Hinata bahagia melihat teman-temannya begitu riang gembira.

"Lihatlah! Istanaku lebih keren," seru Naruto kepada Shikamaru. "Lebih besar." Dia berkacak pinggang dengan bangga atas hasil karyanya.

"Jelas punyaku lebih artistik," sahut Shikamaru.

Hinata berpikir bahwa sebaiknya dia membeli minuman segar untuk teman-temannya. Sakura yang melihat itu kemudian memanggil Hinata dan bertanya mau ke mana. Hinata bilang mau beli minuman, Sakura memutuskan buat ikut bareng sama Hinata. Sasuke _ngerti _Sakura _udah _mulai cape, dan dia setuju dengan usul Hinata untuk membeli minuman.

Sasuke kemudian menuju Shikamaru dan Naruto. "Dan raksasa pun datang," katanya sambil menendang dua istana bikinan Naruto sama Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" dengus Naruto.

"Uciha bodoh!" Shikamaru enggak kalah geram.

Sasuke lalu kabur dan akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran ala anak SMA (baca: SD) yang lagi main kucing-kucingan.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu lalu tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. "Lihat, 'kan, Hinata, pantai bisa bikin seorang Uciha kayak anak kecil," katanya kepada Hinata yang sama-sama melihat hal itu.

"Begitulah," balasnya singkat namun dengan nada bahagia.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mencari penjual minuman segar. Di saat mereka berjalan, keduanya serempak ngomong, "Hinata/Sakura-chan." Keduanya langsung berhenti berjalan. Mereka saling berhadapan dan memandang. Enggak ada yang ngomong buat beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa.

"Ada apa?" mereka ngomong barengan lagi. Lagi-lagi mereka ketawa. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk saling menunggu apa yang bakal _diomongin _sama lawan bicara masing-masing.

Sakura menyerah, "Hinata, apakah kamu tahu kalau aku suka sama Sasuke?" agak ragu Sakura mulai mengungkapkannya.

Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menatap Sakura penuh tanya, "benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku udah suka sama Sasuke sejak dulu. Cuma aku berusaha buat menutupinya. Aku hanya takut hubungan kita akan menjadi renggang oleh hal semacam ini." Wajah Sakura menjadi muram, "selama ini, aku memerhatikan kalau Sasuke sering mendengar apa yang kamu katakan."

"Itu enggak benar, kok," sanggah Hinata.

"Aku yakin," balas Sakura, "karena aku selalu memerhatikannya." Dia tersenyum kancap makna.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau ... Hinata membantuku dengan Sasuke ..."

Hinata terdiam. Die enggak tahu mau ngomong apa. Pasalnya Hinata _udah _janji duluan sama Naruto buat _deketin _Sakura sama Naruto. Butuh beberapa detik agar Hinata yakin untuk mengatakan, "maaf, Sakura-chan, aku enggak bisa."

Sakura tertawa lepas, "sudah, jangan dianggap serius begitu. Aku cuma becanda, kok," kilahnya. "Oh iya, tadi kamu mau bilang apa?" kini Sakura bertanya.

"Ano ... aku sendiri lupa."

Sakura tau Hinata berbohong, namun dia enggan untuk mendesak agar mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Keduanya diam tanpa bicara dalam langkah menuju kedai minuman terdekat. Enggak ada ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka sampai mereka di kedai yang dituju.

Dalam pikiran Hinata, janjinya kepada Naruto nampaknya akan lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi dia bertekad untuk membantu Naruto apapun caranya. Karena dia tahu inilah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk orang yang disayanginya; dikaguminya; dicintainya sepenuh hati ... sejak lama.

Setelah mereka membeli minuman mereka pun kembali kepada ketiga temannya yang lain. Di tengah perjalanan kembali, Sakura bilang, "Hinata, kamu mau, 'kan, melupakan apa yang setelah aku katakan?"

Hinata mengangguk lalu membalas, "aku akan berusaha menganggap hal itu enggak pernah terjadi," sambil tersenyum tulus, namun dalam hatinya ada sedikit ganjalan yang bahkan Hinata sendiri pun enggak tahu apa itu.

Saat kembali ke tempat awal, Sasuke masih dikejar oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru yang berusaha melemparnya dengan gundukan pasir.

"Sudahlah, minum dulu. Nanti dilanjut main kejar-kejarannya," seru Hinata yang langsung dituruti oleh ketiga cowok konyol itu.

Mereka duduk di pesisir pantai menanti langit menjingga. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam enggak lepas dari pandangan kelimanya, hal yang menurut mereka indah. Enggak ada yang ngomong, hanya menatap matahari yang kian bersembunyi.

Angin pantai di bulan Juli, seengaknya memberi sedikit kehangatan di hati kelimanya. Merasa damai tanpa ada kemunafikan di sekitar mereka, tak ada kesedihan untuk beberapa saat.

Naruto yang duduk paling kiri, di samping Hinata, mulai berbicara. "Aku mulai mengerti," katanya pelan.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di tengah, di kanannya Sakura dan paling kanan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan senja," jawab Naruto. "Kupikir, senja diciptakan untuk obat bagi mereka yang lelah."

"Lelah akan hidup yang rumit," tambah Hinata yang mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

"Lelah akan kemunafikan," Sasuke menimpali.

"Lelah akan cinta yang tak pasti," Sakura angkat bicara.

"Dan kini aku mengerti," Shikamaru menambahkan, "kenapa Tuhan enggak menghadirkan banyak wanita berbikini hari ini."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, mereka tahu imajinasi akan hal mesumnya sudah sangat akut, enggak heran semuanya langsung menjaga jarak denga cowok berambut panjang itu.

"Kalian menganggapku seakan pembunuh," dengus Shikamaru sembari melirik sinis teman-teman yang dikasihinya.

"Aku takut kau mencabuliku," sahut Sasuke.

"Hey, aku bukan homo!" bentak Shikamaru. "Aku merasa Tuhan sangat mencintaiku."

Semuanya diam enggak ngerti sama apa yang _diomongin _sama Shikamaru.

"Seandainya Tuhan mengirimkan banyak wanita seksi hari ini, aku pasti enggak bakal menikmati mahakarya-Nya ini." Matanya menatap matahari senja, "... dengan orang-orang yang kucintai di sampingku. Mungkin aku bukanlah orang baik, bahkan mungkin otakku terbilang mesum ..."

"Sangat mesum," sindir Naruto.

"Baiklah. Sangat mesum. Tapi kalian tetap menjadi sahabat terbaikku," Shikamaru melanjutkan."_A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you, _dan terimakasih kalian menjadi sahabat terbaikku." gumamnya kemudian.

"Aaahhhh, Elbert Hubbard-ku," Sakura langsung memeluk Shikamaru, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Hey-hey-hey, cukup yang cewek-cewek aja yang memelukku, aku tidak menerima pelukan dari cowok."

Semuanya ketawa dan tetap memeluk erat Shikamaru meski dia berusaha berontak.

**TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic gaje ini. Review teman-teman sangat berarti untuk tidak menjadikan fic ini semakin gaje. Jadi, apa salahnya membantu saya dengan mengisi kolom review di bawah ini, 'kan? Arigatou gozaimasu (_ _')a


	7. Chapter 7 Prinsip

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story by Soakers**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo(s), penuh ketidak jelasan**

**happy reading ^^d**

**|PRINSIP**

Seminggu berlalu semenjak mereka di vila Sasuke. Mereka tahu betul artinya liburan dan mencari kesenangan. Berbagai hiburan telah mereka lakukan, dari mulai berenang, mancing, bahkan _sampe __nyari_ semut buat _diaduin. _Makanya, sekarang mereka kayak kebingungan mau _ngapain_ lagi.

Malam ini bagian Sasuke yang masak, setelah kemarin Shikamaru, dan kemarinnya lagi Sakura yang sebelumnya Hinata, dan Naruto di hari kedua. Itu semua sengaja mereka lakukan - enggak bawa pembantu buat masak - karena emang pengin seru-seruan _aja._

Sasuke membawa nampan berisi mangkuk makanan yang entah apa namanya ke ruang makan, di mana keempat teman-teman lainnya berada. Dia pun meletakan nampan itu di antara mereka yang duduk membentuk lingkaran.

"Ini apa, Teme?" Naruto menatap makanan yang dibawa Sasuke. Cuma lima mangkuk nasi dan lima mangkuk - kalo bisa dibilang - kari.

"Kari Pedas buatan Sasuke," sahut Sasuke bangga.

"Perasaanku gak enak," bisik Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

"Hey, hey, hey, aku mendengar itu," ujar Sasuke dongkol.

"Kita satu hati, Shika," Naruto balas berbisik.

"A-apa ini sehat?" ujar Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Masih bisa dimakan, 'kan?" Sakura menimpali.

Sasuke mendesah jengkel lihat respon keempat temannya yang baginya enggak tahu berterima kasih. Padahal saat memasak-yang bisa dibilang lama buat ukuran bikin kari-Sasuke melewatinya dengan darah dan air mata.

Sasuke kemudian menepuk dadanya sendiri, "tenang saja, aku bisa jamin ini aman dikonsumsi," ucapnya bangga.

Agak ragu keempat teman Sasuke mencoba mencicipi makanan tersebut, sedetik kemudian wajah mereka biru kemerah-merahan seakan keracunan. Jelas, masakan Naruto bisa dibilang sedikit lebih baik ketimbang masakannya Sasuke, apalagi kalo _dibandingin _sama masakannya Hinata atau Sakura yang notabene cewek yang _pinter_ masak.

"Besok-besok, kau tak perlu memasak lagi, Teme," teriak Naruto yang kemudian lari ke toilet diikuti Shikamaru, Hinata dan Sakura.

Sasuke bingung melihat semuanya, _apa makanan ini emang segitu parahnya, ya? _Sasuke membatin. Jelas Sasuke enggak tau sebetapa parah masakannya, dia hanya memasukan bumbu asal-asalan tanpa mencicipinya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke pun penasaran akan rasa kari tersebut. Dan ... dia akhirnya tahu seberapa ancur rasanya itu. Sang Uciha pun akhirnya ikut lari ke toilet buat muntah berjamaah.

Pada akhirnya, malam itu mereka hanya memakan ramen instan yang memang enggak pernah ketinggalan dibawa oleh Naruto.

"Hey, Teme, rencanamu buat membunuh kami berjalan hampir sempurna," kata Naruto sarkastis.

"Hey, hargailah usahaku. Itu masakan pertama yang kubuat sepanjang hidupku." Sasuke emang enggak pernah masak, meski itu air sekali pun. Sejak kecil dia selalu dilayani secara eksklusif mengingat dia adalah bungsu dari pemilik hotel terbesar di Jepang, Hotel Uciha.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Hinata yang agak takut kalo nanti teman-temannya bakalan _berantem_. "Yang penting sekarang kita bisa makan," tambahnya dengan lembut.

"He'em," Sakura menimpali, "seenggaknya Sasuke udah mau usaha buat masak, 'kan? Jadi mari kita bahas hal lain aja."

Lagi asyik makan tiba-tiba lampu ruangan mati mendadak diikuti teriakan para cewek. Sasuke yang kebetulan lagi pegang ponsel langsung menyalakan lampu kamera ponsel tersebut buat dijadikannya penerangan. Dia merasa seseorang lagi ketakutan dan memeluk erat tangan _sampe _dia enggak bisa menggerakannya. Saat menyoroti sosok itu, ternyata Sakura.

Saat senter ponsel mengarah ke yang lainnya, Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya dia memeluk Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru nampak enggak peduli dan tetap memakan ramennya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mati lampu?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

"Mungkin ada masalah," sahut Shikamaru, "sebentar lagi pasti nyala," tambahnya. Tapi setelah ramennya _abis _listrik enggak kunjung nyala, dan Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan menyalakan lilin buat _gantiin _ponselnya yang mulai _lowbat._

"Mending kita tidur aja deh," kata Shikamaru kemudian berdiri tapi dengan Sakura menariknya buat duduk lagi. "Ada apa? Mau tidur bareng?" goda Shikmaru yang kemudian mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

"Kita tidur sama-sama di sini sampai lampunya nyala," terangnya. "Tanpa ada mikir mesum-mesum," tambahnya. Dia menendang Shikmaru buat menjauh, lalu menarik Sasuke buat dekat dengannya. "Lebih baik sama Sasuke aja."

Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, aku dekat dengan Hinata," ujar Shikamaru. Tapi sayang Naruto sudah ada di samping Hinata. Jadi posisinya keempat orang itu duduk di hadapan Shikamaru. "Aku punya firasat akan menjadi perjaka terakhir di sini," ucapnya malas yang langsung _dipelototin _sama para cewek.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi cerita sampai listriknya nyala lagi?" usul Sakura.

"Ide bagus buat ngebunuh rasa bosan," timpal Hinata.

"Cerita apa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Apa aja. Yang berhubungan dengan kalian misalnya," jawab Sakura.

"Sebagian besar waktuku selalu bersama kalian, enggak ada yang bisa kuceritain," Sasuke mulai bicara.

"Aku punya cerita," ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Ayo cerita," Sakura antusias, diikuti yang lainnya memerhatikan Shikamaru yang siap berbagi kisah.

"Jadi ..."

Semuanya hening, cukup lama enggak ada yang ngomong. Semuanya serius memerhatikan Shikamaru yang menatap bergantian orang-orang didepannya.

"Begitulah," kata Shikamaru enggak jelas.

"Apaan?" dengus Naruto.

"Lagian, kalian serius banget," balas Shikamaru. "Jangan terlalu serius, soalnya cerita ini sangat mengerikan."

"Jangan bilang mau cerita seram?" selidik Hinata yang kemudian semakin mendekatkan diri kepada Naruto. Tapi Shikamaru malah tersenyum misterius dan nyenterin ponsel ke wajahnya sendiri dari bawah, sehingga mirip hantu-hantu yang ada di film lawas.

"Ini berawal dari seorang anak kecil," Shikamaru mulai bercerita. "Di sebuah desa hiduplah satu keluarga yang begitu bahagia. Awalnya hidup meraka dipenuhi suka cita. Semua warga begitu menghormati keluarga tersebut, keluarga terpandang yang kaya raya dan baik hati. Tetapi enggak ada seorang pun yang tahu keluarga tersebut memiliki rahasia hitam."

"Tentu saja karena itu rahasia," potong Naruto.

"Benar. Dan apa rahasia itu? Kalian tahu?"

"Bukan rahasia kalau kami tahu," kini Sasuke yang ngomong.

"Yaudah, tamat," ujar Shikamaru.

"Apaan?" lagi-lagi Naruto mendengus, "kau makin enggak jelas, Shika."

"Kayaknya tanpa bokep hampir seminggu ini bikin sakit otak Shikamaru," kata Sasuke datar.

"Bukannya pria yang sering menonton porno kemampuan otaknya akan menyusut? Sudah terbukti dengan penelitian," sanggah Sakura.

"Tentu, buktinya Shikamaru selalu menjadi juara kelas," jawab Sasuke berbanding terbalik. "Itu hanya menyusutkan otak striatum, nafsu seksualnya bakalan makin naik. Dengan kata lain, bagi pria yang memiliki _striatum_ kecil lebih gampang terangsang."

"_Striatum_?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagian otak yang melacak di mana nafsu seksual merespon," jawab Hinata. "Itu enggak berpengaruh dengan daya pikir otak dalam bidang akademis. Buktinya beberapa ilmuan juga memiliki nafsu seks yang besar. Lagipula, penelitian itu enggak membuktikan dengan jelas apa bisa bikin otak jadi kecil secara langsung."

"Jadi nonton bokep itu aman?" Naruto _nanya_ lagi.

"Enggaklah," sambar Sasuke, "semakin kecil ukuran _striatum _bakal semakin bahaya. Bisa-bisa kambing betina juga di'_garap_'," kelakar Sasuke.

Narto tulah-toleh melihat teman-temannya secara bergantian. Kalo _diperhatiin, _dia kayak orang bego yang terdampar di pulau para ilmuan.

"Jadi, apa kita akan bicara masalah seks?" Sakura mendelik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aku merasa ditampar dengan tatapanmu, Sakura," sahut Shikamaru.

"Bukannya itu lebih baik?" ujar Hinata.

"Apa kamu setuju dengan bahasan kayak gini?" Sakura kaget karena dia kira Hinata setuju bahas masalah seks yang _udah_ jelas kegemaran para pria.

"Bukan," jawab Hinata sambil ketawa pelan, "maksudku kata Shikamaru yang seakan kamu tampar."

"Maksudnya?"

"Bukannya lebih baik ditampar sahabat daripada dikecup musuh?" ucap Hinata lembut.

"Phytagoras, ya?" gumam Shikamaru sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Phytagoras?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, yang bilang mending digampar teman daripada dikecup musuh."

"Filsuf sekaligus matematikawan itu?" tanya Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto merasa enggak kelihatan bego banget.

"Yang jelas dia yang menemukan teorema Pythagoras, yang menyatakan bahwa kuadrat hipotenusa dari suatu segitiga siku- siku adalah sama dengan jumlah kuadrat dari kaki-kakinya, 'kan?" timpal Sakura yang enggak dimengerti sama Naruto, karena bagi Naruto matematika itu menyebalkan.

"Bukan, dia bukan penemunya," sanggah Shikamaru, "dia hanya orang yang pertama kali membuktikannya secara matematis. Makanya nama teorama itu Phytagoras. Tapi teori itu sudah ada jauh sebelum Phytagoras lahir."

Semuanya manggut-manggut berlagak paham.

"Tapi bukan filsuf namanya kalo enggak ada pertentangan dan cerita suram," Shikamaru menambahkan. "Ada bagian menyeramkan dari kisah teorama itu."

"Menyeramkan?" Hinata mulai khawatir.

"Bukan cerita hantu," Shikamaru menenangkan. "Ada yang bilang kalo muridnya, Hippasus, nemuin kalo, hipotenusa dari segitiga siku-siku sama kaki dengan sisi siku-siku masing-masing satu, adalah bilangan irasional, murid- murid Pythagoras lainnya memutuskan buat bunuh tuh orang karena enggak bisa ngebantah bukti yang diajuin Hippasus."

"Dibunuh?"

"Iya, karena Hippasus dianggap sesat oleh Phytagoras pada masa itu."

"Serem amat," ujar Naruto.

"Begitulah, zaman itu emang suram." Shikamaru ketawa seakan bikin lelucon lucu. Teman-temannya malah menatapnya datar. "Oke, itu enggak lucu," kata Shimaru yang mengakhiri tawanya.

"Phytagoras berarti bukan orang yang bisa nerima pendapat orang lain dong?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Zaman itu semua orang enggak bisa berpendapat dengan bebas," terang Shikamaru.

"Aku jadi inget cerita Socrates," ujar Sasuke, "bukannya dia juga dibunuh karena pendapatnya? Apakah dia satu angkatan dengan Phytagoras?"

"Begitulah, Socrates juga dihukum mati gara-gara pendapatnya," jawab Shikamaru, "tapi Phytagoras dan Socrates berbeda aliran, dan dia lahir seabad setelah Phytagoras. Aku juga begitu mengagumi Socrates."

"Mengagumi orang yang dihukum mati?" sergah Hinata?

"Memilih mati," sanggah Shikamaru.

"Memilih mati?"

"Begitulah. Socrates memilih mati meski sebenarnya dia bisa lari dari hukuman itu, karena keyakinannya. Dia memilih mati daripada mematahkan keyakinan yang dia yakini."

"Dia yakin atas?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena dia yakin dia adalah orang yang paling bijak di Yunani pada masa itu."

Naruto tergelak. "Mana ada orang bijak ngaku dirinya bijak," kata Naruto sarkastis.

"Karena dia tahu dia enggak bijak."

"Aku enggak ngerti," ucap Naruto.

"Sama," timpal Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan. Sasuke cuma memerhatikan cerita Shikamaru dengan saksama.

"Itu gara-gara sahabatnya, _Oracle_ Delphi. Orakel Delphi bilang ke Socrates kalo Socrates adalah orang paling bijak di negara itu. Socrates enggak percara, terus dia menemui para sophis, sophis sendiri adalah orang-orang yang dianggap bijak sama orang-orang Yunani. Saat dia bertemu sama para sophis, dia mulai diskusi dengan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendasar atas kebijakan. Diskusi itu berjalan seru, malah kaum sophis beberapa kali menekan Socrates tapi Socrates terus bertanya sampai akhirnya para sophis bilang _'enggak tau'_, anehnya tuh para shopis masih percaya mereka itu adalah orang paling bijak dan paling tau. Berbanding terbalik dengan Socrates yang selalu bilang 'aku enggak tau apa-apa'.

"Karena Socrates selalu berlagak bego biar menambah pengetahuannya. Berbeda dengan orang lain, Socrates lebih mementingkan pertanyaan daripada jawaban. Makanya, di setiap diskusi dia selalu bertanya-bertanya-dan bertanya. Dia pandai mengajukan jawaban di waktu yang tepat. Oleh karena itu, Socrates akhirnya percaya perkataan Orakel Delphi kalo dia adalah orang paling bijak di Yunani, karena dia tau dia enggak bijak. Kalo kalian pernah denger kalimat paling populer Socrates yang bilang, '_orang yang bijak adalah orang yang tau dirinya enggak tau'_ awalnya dari cerita tadi.

"Terus dia dianggap sesat sama pemerintah Yunani dan para kaum sophis karena membelokan apa yang selama ini mereka percaya selama itu. Terus dia dikasih pilihan, mengaku dia salah atau dihukum mati. Socrates yang enggak mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri memilih mati. Sebenarnya sih bukan keyakinan kalo kataku, tapi lebih ke kebenaran. Karena Socrates memaluinya secara empiris, bukan keyakinan yang notabene adalah _perandaian._" Shikamaru mendesah sejenak. "Meski begitu, Socrates memiliki banyak teman karena kebaikan, kecerdasa dan keadalinnya itu. Makanya, saat voting hukuman mati buat Socrates, hasilnya tipis banget antara yang setuju Socrates dihukum mati sama yang enggak. Aku jadi ingin punya prinsip kayak gitu, deh." Shikamaru mengakhiri kisahnya.

"Mereka mengusir yang tahu, dan menerima yang percaya," akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Begitulah," kata Shikamaru. "Cuma sayang banget Socrates enggak pernah nulis kisahnya atau teori yang dilewati secara empiris tersebut."

"Keren juga, ya. Eh, terus gimana orang-orang tahu kisah Socrates itu? Apa dari mulut ke mulut?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukannya sejarah bisa berubah dari mulut satu ke mulut lainnya?" timpal Sakura.

"Maka kita harus berterima kasih kepada Plato. Plato adalah orang yang giat menulis kisah Socrates, karena dia adalah murid Socrates yang begitu mengagumi gurunya itu."

Percakapan semakin melebar ke berbagai hal. Dari mulai ngomongin film, musik, hingga novel. Silih berganti mereka berbagi cerita hingga waktu enggak terasa entah telah berapa lama mereka bicara. Sampai akhirnya semua ngantuk. Sasuke udah berbaring berbantalkan tangan yang dilipatnya di belakang kepala, diikuti Sakura yang tidur miring menghadap Sasuke. Sesekali Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Sakura, tapi Sakura menyembunyikannya dengan . Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli menyadari itu.

Shikamaru? Dia adalah orang pertama yang terbang ke alam mimpi dengan posisi tidur mirip Sasuke. Tinggal Hinata dan Naruto yang belum tidur.

"Kamu belum ngantuk, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Sedikit, aku kan enggak bisa tidur kalo enggak ada bantal."

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu ruangan, kakinya dijulurkan. Kemudian dia menepuk pahanya sendiri, "sandarkan kepalamu di sini," katanya kepada Hinata. "Aku enggak apa-apa," ucapnya lagi memotong apa yang akan diucapkan Hinata.

Hinata pun mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Naruto. Perlahan Hinata mulai menutup matanya, "_oyasumi_, Naruto-kun," gumamnya pelan.

"_Oyasumi_," balas Naruto tak kalah pelan.

_Kalo dilihat-lihat, Hinata imut juga lagi tidur kayak gini,_ batin Naruto. Tapi kemudian matanya melihat cewek yang selama ini mengisi hatinya, Sakura. Melihat punggungnya yang lagi tidur damai bikin hati Naruto juga damai. Cukup lama dia menatap Sakura kayak gitu. Hati kecilnya berharap, posisi Hinata diisi oleh Sakura harusnya ...

**TBC**

_Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel 5 cm-nya Donny Dhirgantoro sama manga Good Ending milik Kei Sasuga. Beberapa bagian kecil mungkin akan terlihat agak mirip dengan kedua karya tersebut, meski begitu saya membuatnya sebeda mungkin. Alur dan plotnya pun saya pastikan akan sangat berbeda._

_Well, saya sangat berharap pembaca yang baik hati dan tidak sombong pun rajin ibadah serta menabung, bisa meluangkan waktunya meninggalkan saran dan kesan bahkan cacian Anda di kolom review. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story by Soakers**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo(s), penuh ketidak jelasan**

**happy reading**

**|Kamu mencintainya, 'kan?**

Hinata bangun lebih awal. Posisinya masih sama kayak pertama kali dia tidur malam tadi. Begitu pun dengan yang lainnya. Tapi ada yang membuatnya sedikit kaget, Naruto.

"Sudah bangun?" kata Naruto pelan dengan matanya yang sedikit memerah.

"Naruto-kun enggak tidur?" tanya Hinata yang kemudian merubah posisinya jadi duduk dan bersandar di pintu―berdampingan dengan Naruto.

"Aku takut air liurku menetes ke wajahmu kalo tidur," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum simpul dan matanya kian berat dan perih.

"Hmmm, Naruto-kun baik banget sih." Hinata mencubit pipi Naruto sampe cowok rancung itu meringis. "Gantian sini," katanya lagi sambil menirukan gaya Naruto sebelum mereka tidur.

"Enggak apa-apa nih?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya pengin banget tidur, apalagi itu di paha Hinata. Pasti _anget-anget _gimana gitu. Tapi Naruto malah belagak menolaknya dan bilang mau tidur di kamar _aja_, soalnya pasti seharian ini dia bakalan tidur. Naruto pun akhirnya berpamitan kepada Hinata dan beranjak menuju kamar tidur.

Hinata menarik tangan Naruto. Wajahnya menunduk enggak berani bertatapan sama cowok yang dia sukai itu. "_A_-_arigatoo_, Naruto-kun," gumamnya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

~o0o~

"Naruto masih belum bangun?" tanya Sakura yang lagi masak bareng Hinata. Tangannya terampil memotong kentang buat makan hari ini.

"Kayaknya sih gitu," jawab Hinata sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Udah jam dua padahal."

"Semaleman die enggak tidur?"

"Begitulah."

"Dasar, Naruto itu."

Sakura memasukan sebagian irisan kentang itu ke panci yang berisi air. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama setelah selesai mengiris wortel. Hinata kemudian mengambil gelas dan menyeduh susu.

"Hinata enggak pernah telat ya minum susu," komentar Sakura dengan tangan yang masih mengiris sisa kentang.

"Bukan, ini buat Naruto-kun."

Sakura berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya. Dia menoleh kepada Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda. Sesekali matanya mengedip-ngedip menggoda Hinata yang bikin cewek berambut indigo itu sedikit gelisah.

"Perhatian banget sih," Sakura terus menggoda Hinata.

"Apaan sih. Ini cuma sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena dia meminjamkan pahanya buat dijadiin bantal."

"Masa sih?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya beberapa kali dengan tujuan bikin Hinata salah tingkah. Tapi, ketenangan Hinata enggak bisa _dibantahin _lagi, dia dengan apik menyembunyikan kegugupannya dalam sekejap.

"Udah ah, aku mau anter ini dulu." Hinata pun beranjak meninggalkan Sakura menuju kamar Naruto.

Di sana Naruto ternyata _udah _bangun. Dia cuma tiduran sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Dirinya memang di sana, tapi enggak sama pikirannya. Hinata yang masuk ke kamar pun enggak disadari Naruto, sampai akhirnya Hinata meletakan secangkir susu di samping cowok itu.

"Naruto-kun ngelamun?" tanya Hinata setelah meletakan susu tersebut.

"Eh, Hinata. Enggak, aku hanya lagi ngumpulin nyawa," kelakar Naruto yang masih setengah ngantuk. "Yang lain udah bangun?" Naruto mendudukan dirinya.

"Shika-kun sama Sasuke-kun lagi mancing. Sakura lagi masak. Ini susu minum dulu, anggap aja bayaran tadi malam."

Naruto ketawa pelan. "Kamu ini," katanya seraya mengambil susu itu. Dia menghabiskan susu tersebut dengan sekali teguk. Hinata yang melihatnya begitu bahagia melihat Naruto menikmati setiap teguk susu bikinannya, namun Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan kebahagiaan itu.

"Kamu temenin Sakura-can, gih," ujar Hinata sembari mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Naruto _ngerutin _kening enggak tau maksud Hinata apaan, tapi itu enggak berlangsung lama setelah Hinata bilang, "aku 'kan udah janji buat bantu Naruto-kun sama Sakura. Cepet samperin dia." Hinata menyeret Naruto dari tempat tidurnya.

Naruto pun bangun tapi pura-pura ogah.

"Bilang aja aku nyusul Sasuke-kun sama Shika-kun ke tempat mancing," ujar Hinata lagi. Dia tetap menarik Naruto supaya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto agak panik, "selama ini aku jarang banget berduaan sama Sakura-chan, biasanya juga kan selalu rame-rame."

"Sudahlah, besrikap biasa aja."

"Antar."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke dapur, nemuin Sakura."

"Sendiri aja."

"Enggak mau."

"Harus mau."

"No."

"Oke," Naruto menghela napas. "Aku balik tidur aja."

"_Fine,_" desah Hinata. Akhirnya dia mau nganter Naruto ke dapur buat berduaan sama Sakura.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Naruto dan Hinata silih dorong buat dulu-duluan di pintu dapur.

"Ano ..."

"Aku mau ke pemancingan nemuin Sasuke-kun sama Shika-kun, sambil mau beli cemilan buat nanti malam," Hinata sedikit berbohong.

"Aku juga mau ke sana," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba tapi keburu kakinya diinjak sama Hinata sampai dia sedikit meringis.

"Kalian mau ninggalin aku?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat Hinata dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Bukan gitu, maksud Naruto-kun, dia mau gantiin aku buat ke sana itu ke tempatnya Sakura-chan. Bantuin Sakura masak. Iya, 'kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Be-begitulah." Naruto cengengesan enggak tau _ngetawain _apa.

"Aku curiga." Sakura kembali memerhatikan Naruto dan Hinata secara iterasi. "Kalian enggak nyembunyiin sesuatu, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ah, perasaan Sakura-chan aja," kilah Hinata yang kemudian mendorong Naruto ke arah Sakura. "Berusahalah," bisiknya kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku enggak tau kenapa kalian nampak aneh begitu. Tapi jika memang Naruto mau bantu masak, ayo bantu aku mengiris bawang."

Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat keduanya, dia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di dapur tersebut.

Naruto enggak banyak ngomong kayak biasanaya. Jelas ini Naruto pertama kalinya sejak masuk SMP cuma berduaan saja dengan Sakura. Entah bagai mana hati kecil Naruto berharap Hinata ada di sana. Suasana kurang nyaman itu disadari Sakura, dia melihat Naruto agak linglung meski tangannya mengiris bawang buat bahan masakan yang mereka bikin.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Sakura berusaha menyentuh kening Naruto. Naruto bengong; matanya membulat; pipinya merona. "Tuh, 'kan, kamu sakit? Dasar bodoh. Sudah istirahat aja sana, aku bisa masak sendiri, kok."

"Aku sehat. Lihat nih," Naruto menepuk-nepuk tangan atasnya kala berpose ala binaragawan.

Sakura mendesah pasrah, dia tau Naruto itu orangnya kekeh dan keras kepala. Seberusaha apapun buat larang Naruto bantu dia, itu akan menjadi hal yang percuma. Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya semula. Tanpa sengaja telunjuk Sakura teriris piasau sampai dia terpekik pelan.

Naruto sigap langsung meraih tangan Sakura.

"Kamu mau apa?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto enggak jawab, dia langsung menghisap darah yang keluar dari telunjuk cewek itu buat memberhentikan pendarahan.

"Na-Naruto ..." guamam Sakura. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran cewek itu, yang pasti wajahnya kini agak merona.

Naruto menyudahi hisapannya. "Tunggu di sini, aku mau ambil plester," katanya kemudian yang langsung bergegas menuju kotak PPPK.

Cuma butuh beberapa detik Naruto kembali membawa plester dan sebotol alkohol serta kain kasa, karena kotak pengobatan emang ada di dapur. Tapi dia bingung cara pasangnya gimana.

"Sakura-chan, aku enggak tau cara membersihkan luka. Kamu bercita-cita jadi dokter, pasti kamu lebih tau, 'kan?" Padahal itu alasan aneh, orang yang bercita-cita jadi pilot pun enggak tentu bisa bawa pesawat.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai membersihkan lukanya sebelum dia menutupnya dengan kain kasa berbalut plester.

"Selesai," kata Sakura sambil menunjukan hasil balutannya.

"Sakura-chan emang hebat, ya." Naruto berkata tulus. "Tapi maaf, ya, aku enggak bisa melakukannya."

"Hey, kenapa harus minta maaf?" Sakura lagi-lagi melihat Naruto dengan tatapan penuh curiga, "aku khawatir otakmu bermasalah. Soalnya dari tadi kamu bersikap aneh, Bodoh."

"Ah, hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Tapi, terima kasih ya." Sakura menyunggingkan semum manis. "Ternyata kamu sigap juga, ya."

"Tentu saja," sahut Naruto bangga, "aku kan tampan."

"_**Apa hubungannya, Bodoh?!**_" Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Naruto. Hal yang biasa dilakukannya. Tapi hal itu malah membuat keduanya tertawa.

Tapi di sana, Hinata tidak benar-benar pergi. Dia memerhatikan Naruto dan Sakura dari celah pintu ruangan tengah. Dia bergumam pelan dan enggak mungkin terdengar oleh orang yang diperhatikannya, "_arigatou, _Naruto-kun_._"Entah apa maksud tetima kasih itu, yang jelas dia bahagia karena '_misinya_' telah berjalan satu langkah.

Kini die enggak perlu khawatir lagi, dia tau Naruto sudah melakukannya cukup baik. Hinata pun akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Sasuke nampak menikmati acara memancingnya, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru, cowok berambut panjang itu juga menikmati tidur siangnya. Enggak heran, Shikamaru yang sama sekali enggak ada bakat dan minat dalam mancing, bisa langsung tidur pulas.

Sasuke menyadari ada orang yang menghampirinya. Saat dia menoleh ke belakang, Hinata tengah berjalan mendekat sembari membawa kantung plastik yang berisi tiga botol minuman dingin.

Dia memberikan salah satu minuman itu ke Sasuke. Sasuke pun menerima dan meneguknya.

"Shika-kun selalu tidur nyenyak ya," kata Hinata tanpa menyapa Sasuke terlebih dulu. Dia duduk di samping cowok Uciha tersebut lalu memeluk lutunya sendiri.

"Enggak aneh," sahut Sasuke yang kembali beratensi pada pelampung pancingannya.

Hinata tersenyum di sana. Membayangkan Naruto yang bahagia bersama Sakura. Inikah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto sebelumnya? Naruto cukup bahagia ketika melihat Sakura bahagia. Akhirnya Hinata tahu apa arti cinta yang dimaksud Naruto. Naruto, dialah yang mengajari cinta itu.

"Ada apa? Kamu meninggalkan Sakura memasak sendiri? Lalu apa si Dobe sudah bangun?" Sasuke bertanya secara beruntun.

"Enggak, Naruto udah bangun, kok. Dia juga nemenin Sakura buat masak."

Sasuke_ manggut-manggut._

Hinata tersenyum lalu matanya melihat langit siang menjelang sore itu. Pemancingan Hokkaido sore ini tidak terlalu banyak yang mengunjungi. Hanya beberapa orang saja. Sesekali melewat orang yang membawa jalan-jalan seekor Anjing di hadapan mereka.

"Seberapa besar kamu mencintainya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang Sasuke-kun maksud?"

"Siapa lagi? Ya si Dobe itu."

"Enggak, kok," kilah Hinata, "aku menyukai Naruto-kun kayak aku menyukai Sasuke-kun dan yang lainnya."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Adakalanya, adalah tindakan bodoh berbohong di depan seorang sutradara yang mendapat penghargaan di felstival film remaja Konoha." Memang, Sasuke saat mengikuti festival film tahunan Konoha tahun lalu, mendapatkan penghargaan juara pertama film remaja, dan terpilih juga sebagai sutradara terbaik di tingkatan tersebut. "Kamu bukan pemain peran yang baik," kata Sasuke lagi, "seandainya saja kamu ini aktrisku, sudah kuganti dengan orang yang pandai bermain peran." Meski bernada agak menyombongkan diri, Hinata tahu Sasuke enggak bermaksud jahat. Hinata juga tahu kalo Sasuke adalah orang baik. Makanya, Hinata cuma cengengesan mendengar Sasuke kayak gitu.

"Sasuke-kun, bukannya cinta itu bahagia? Aku sudah cukup bahagia melihat Naruto-kun tersenyum lepas bersama Sakura-chan." Hinata ikut melihat pelampung pancingan milik Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun pernah denger Robert Heinlein bilang '_Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own',_ gak? Kayaknya aku setuju deh."

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata melihat awan beriringan di atas sana. "_Nope_," katanya, "enggak selalu begitu."

Hinata mengerutkan kening lalu menatap wajah Sasuke. "Maksudmu?"

"Kautahu jawabannya, Hinata." Pemuda bermata hitam legam itu menoleh dan tersenyum kancap makna kepada Hinata. "Jauh di dalam hatimu, ada rasa itu, 'kan?"

"Aku enggak ngerti ..." Hinata menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya. "Sungguh tak dapat kumengerti."

"Kau mencintainya, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Bisakah kusebut itu cinta?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Enggak, jelas itu keliru. Cinta bukan tentang dia bahagia, atau kau bahagia," kata Sasuke bijak, "cinta tentang semua bahagia, Hinata. Dan kupikir kamu hanya cewek yang egois." Meski terkesan prontal, Sasuke nampak enggak terlihat bersalah setelah apa yang dikatakannya kepada Hinata.

"A-apa aku seperti itu?" Hinata terbata dan merasa ada sedikit serangan ke ulu hatinya.

"Ya, yang kulihat seperti itu." Sasuke mendesah pelan, "dapat," katanya sambil mengangkat ikan yang entah apa jenisnya itu. Ikan itu enggak terlalu besar, makanya Sasuke melepaskannya kembali.

"Karena kamu menikmati cinta itu sendiri," kata Sasuke lagi. Sasuke berdiri sambil melihat arloji di tangan kiri.

"Sudah sore," katanya. Hinata mendongak, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun ...," gumamnya pelan, "_arigatou_." Dan Hinata pun menyambut hangat uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Kamu berhutang budi padaku jika kamu mengatakan terima kasih," balas Sauke. "Balaslah dengan membuatnya bahagia." Dia mengedipkan mata kananya. Hinata enggak ngerti, belum sempat dia bertanya maksud Sasuke, Sasuke _keburu ngebangunin _Shikamaru dengan menciprati _pangeran_ _tidur_ itu dengan air minum minum yang dibawa Hinata.

Shikamaru bangun segera sambil bergaya silat, mirip kayak seminggu yang lalu saat mereka sampai di vila Sasuke. Sasuke dan Hinata ketawa renyah melihat tingkah Shikamaru. Shikamaru bengong enggak ngerti kenapa kedua temannya itu ketawa. Dari tingkah Shimaru barusan, sudah bisa dipastikan kalo dia baru saja mimpi buruk.

~o0o~

"Sakura, airnya sudah mendidih, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" teriak Naruto kepada Sakura yang lagi menanak nasi.

"Aku segera ke sana," sahut Sakura.

Sakura pun berlari pelan menghampiri Naruto. Saat Sakura tepat di belakang Naruto, Naruto mendadak membalikan badan. Dan sesuatu yang tidak terduga pun terjadi. Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka saling menempel, atau disebut ... ciuman.

~**TBC**~

_Suatu kebahagiaan bagi saya jika pembaca mau meninggalkan review di karya nubi ini :)_


End file.
